


Back from Starling

by bar_allen



Series: Hal Jordan on the CW! [1]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: everything is canon but with a twist, hal jordan joins the arrowverse, happy stuff, mostly canon, no slash (yet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar_allen/pseuds/bar_allen
Summary: Barry returns from Starling and receives a phone call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a series where I'm basically re-writing The Flash TV Show but with Green Lantern in it. Enjoy!

Barry had just gotten off the train at Central City when his phone started ringing. The CSI smiled as he saw who the caller was.

“Hey, Bear!” came Hal’s enthusiastic voice through the phone.

“Hi, Hal. What’s up?” Barry replied as he walked out of the train station and was greeted with a slight breeze of wind, which he welcomed with a deep breath.

“Just checking up on you. How was your trip to Starling?”

“It was… eventful.”

“Oh, really? Have you learnt anything that can help with your mother’s case?” the pilot inquired. Barry smiled at his friend’s question and remembered how Hal was the only one to believe his story about the Man in Yellow.

“Not really. But I managed to make new friends.”

“Aw, Bear, look at you! You finally have more than two friends.” The other man cooed and Barry could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“Very funny, Jordan,” Barry rolled his eyes as he stopped walking and signalled for a taxi to stop. This one was nicer than the Starling City driver who’d refused to stop for him.

“So, tell me about the new friends of yours. Are there any nice ladies?”

“How typical of you, Hal. And as matter of fact, yes. There’s one amazing lady,” Barry replied while putting his bag in the taxi’s trunk and walking around to get in the car. He told the driver the address then continued his conversation with the man from Coast City.

“Oh, that’s great! You got her number, right?”

“Yeah, I did,” Barry rolled his eyes once more, “I also met Oliver Queen, but you wouldn't be too interested in that, would you?”

“Wait, The Oliver Queen? As in ‘miraculously survived 5 years on a Chinese island’ Oliver Queen?”

“Yep, the one and only.”

“Did you get his number, too?”

Barry sighed but answered his friend with a ‘yes’. When Hal spoke of how weird it was that Oliver Queen would give Barry his number, Barry mentioned nothing of how it was mostly because he saved the man’s life after he found out that the billionaire is none other than the Starling City hooded Vigilante.

“So, Hal, your turn. How’s your… erm, business stuff going?” Barry asked, glancing at the taxi driver.

“By ‘business stuff’, do you mean my work as an intergalactic cop?”

“Yeah,” Barry had known about Hal being the Green Lantern for the longest time. The pilot confided in his best friend and it was a way for Hal to tell Barry 'You’re not crazy. What you saw that night was real and I’m gonna help you prove your dad’s innocence.’

It also helped Hal, having someone close to him know about his duel identity. Barry was the one person Hal would come to whenever his job as Green Lantern was too much.  
“It’s been quiet lately. No super evil alien species planning any attacks on Earth, or whatever.”

“That’s good, then,” Barry smiled then looked up to see that he was nearing the CCPD, “well, I have to go because I’ve got some paperwork to do before I pick Iris up to go watch the opening of the Particle Accelerator.”

“Ah, you and your nerd stuff,” Hal laughed, “alright, I’ll talk to you later! Stay safe.”

“You too, Hal. See ya!”

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are welcome! If you have any scene in mind that you want me to rewrite with Hal in it, please hit me up on Twitter @barthollen or on Tumblr http://winacklecki.tumblr.com/


End file.
